Don't Stop Believin'
Don't Stop Believin', en español No dejes de creer, es una canción que ha sido presentada en los episodios Pilot, The Rhodes Not Taken, Sectionals, Journey y Sweet Dreams. Además, esta canción es presentada en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, así como también incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a la banda Journey. Esta canción se ha convertido en el emblema de la serie. Además de en Pilot, también es presentada en el episodio Journey to Regionals. La canción vuelve a ser cantada en el episodio Sweet Dreams pero esta vez como un solo de Rachel Berry, la cual utilizó para hacer su audición para Funny Girl. Contexto de la canción Pilot Es la primer canción bien organizada cantada por New Directions, cuando solo se componía por Finn, Rachel, Artie , Mercedes, Tina y Kurt. rojo.jpg rojo 3.jpg rojo 4.jpg rojo 5.jpg rojo 6.jpg rojo 7.jpg rojo 8.jpg Dontstopbelievin4season.jpg Imagenejskaja.jpg BGE0SDvCcAEVcyV.jpg Cory DSB.jpg 561440 536227466424003 3713410 n.png The Rhodes Not Taken Más tarde la vuelven a cantar en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken, esta vez con Quinn haciendo el solo de Rachel con Finn, pero durante la presentación ella se va corriendo del salón para vomitar, debido a su embarazo. Sectionals También es cantada en el episodio Sectionals por el coro del Haverbrook School for the Deaf, luego de robarla de la lista de canciones de New Directions que les entregó Sue. Journey Es presentada como parte del repertorio de New Directions para las regionales frente a Aural intensity y Vocal Adrenaline, esta vez con solos de Kurt, Puck, Santana, Mercedes y Artie aparte de los de Rachel y Finn. Sweet Dreams Rachel la canta para su audición de Funny Girl, pero mientras lo hace, imagina que la canta como lo hizo en Pilot junto a Finn, Artie, Tina, Kurt y Mercedes. The Glee Project La canción fue realizada en el episodio Glee-Ality, como su tarea de la semana final, con Ryan Murphy como invitado especial. Fue cantada por los cuatro finalistas, Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce, Alex Newell y Samuel Larsen. Al apenas haber comenzado son detenidos por Ryan Murphy, quien les pregunta si habían preparado alguna coreografía, ante lo cual Lindsay responde que muy poco. Entonces Ryan les dice que tiene algo que puede ayudar con su presentación. La puerta se abre e ingresan los 8 participantes previamente eliminados, quienes van corriendo hacia los finalistas para abrazarlos, y luego entre todos hacen una versión propia de la canción. Robert Ulrich les dice que esta vez no habrá un ganador del desafío, ya que todo se centrará en que hagan todo lo posible por ganar la competencia. Otras versiones La versión de Quinn La versión de Quinn de Don't Stop Believin' fue cantada en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken, con Quinn cantando el solo de Rachel, debido a que el Sr. Shue quedó bastante impresionado con su audición, y decepcionado con la presentación de New Directions en la asamblea de la escuela en Showmance. Mientras están cantando, de repente Quinn sale corriendo a vomitar debido a las náuseas que le provocaba su embarazo. Esta vez la canción se escucha durante 28 segundos. La versión de Haverbrook School for the Deaf La versión de Haverbrook fue cantada en el episodio Sectionals por el club Glee de la escuela Haverbrook School for the Deaf. thumbEllos le robaron la canción a New Directions gracias a Sue, luego de que ella les filtrara su repertorio. Ellos pierden contra New Directions a pesar de haberles robado las canciones. La versión de The X Factor La canción también fue presentada por el elenco el 4 de diciembre de 2010 durante la novena semana del show de talentos de Inglaterra The X Factor. La canción fue precedida por un pequeño video de Will y Sue. Es interesante cómo se repartieron los solos de la canción entre los miembros del elenco de una forma más equitativa, obteniendo todos ellos un solo. Chris Colfer estuvo ausente ya que se encontraba en ese momento filmando escenas con los Warblers, y en su lugar se colocó a Chord Overstreet como lo hicieron en la serie, a pesar de no haber empezado la temporada en Inglaterra. Los fans que aistieron al programa se preguntaron sobre la ausencia de Kurt, pensando que había sido remplazado por Sam, y también notaron la ausencia de Dijon Talton, debido a que ellos aún no habian visto el estreno de la segunda temporada y no eran conscientes de que su personaje había sido eliminado. El solo de Rachel Esta versión fue presentada mucho más adelante, en el décimo-noveno episodio de la cuarta temporada, Sweet Dreams. Esta vez, Rachel usa esta canción para su audición de Funny Girl. Durante su actuación se ve a los miembros originales de New Directions haciendo los coros (esto sucede en la imaginación de Rachel), pero en realidad se trató un solo de Rachel. Letra Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Rachel y Finn: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Rachel y Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Rachel: Some will win Rachel y Finn: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Rachel con New Directions: Don't stop believin' Rachel y Finn: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh Don't stop believin' Rachel y Finn: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Street lights people, oh, whoa, ohh Don't stop! Lanzamiento comercial La canción fue liberada en su descarga digital el 2 de Junio de 2009, y tuvo muy buena recepción en Australia, Estados Unidos y especialmente en Reino Unido, países en los cuales logró entrar en el Top 5. Posteriormente, fue relanzada como la primera pista del álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1, y más tarde se lanzó al mercado por tercera vez como parte del álbum Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals. Recepción de la crítica Aly Semigan de Entertainment Weekly elogió críticamente a la canción diciendo que "el show de Fox Glee pone el gusanillo del oído en el lugar que le corresponde", y continúa diciendo "incluso si no eres de esos que les gustan los shows de coros (lo cual es, sinceramente, sorprendente), es bastante difícil resistirse a este." Semigan también la comparó con la versión original diciendo que "suena un poquito diferente en este episodio piloto; resulta ser una combinación entre "Fenómenos y fanáticos" y "High School Musical", pero es una diferencia muy buena". Curiosidades *Es la primera canción lanzada que es cantada por New Directions, y el primer dueto que es lanzado. *Es el primer sencillo lanzado del primer álbum de la serie, Glee: The Music, Volume 1. *Esta canción ha sido presentada en cinco episodios diferentes. La primera vez es en el episodio Pilot, la siguiente es una versión de Quinn y Finn en The Rhodes Not Taken, otra vez en Sectionals por Haverbrook School for the Deaf, otra en las regionales en el capítulo Journey to Regionals y nuevamente en Sweet Dreams como la canción de audición de Rachel para Funny Girl. **Coincidentemente, Rachel tiene solos en todas las versiones. *En el séptimo episodio de la cuarta temporada, Dynamic Duets, New Directions utilizó un vestuario similar al de la interpretación original en su presentación de Some Nights. *Esta canción fue vendida más de 1 millón de veces en iTunes, haciéndola la más exitosa de la serie hasta el momento. *La versión original fue utilizada como música de fondo en el episodio Journey to Regionals. *Quedó en segundo lugar en una encuesta sobre "la mejor canción de Glee de todos los tiempos" por TV Line readers en julio del 2011, después de I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Ian Brennan originalmente pensó que no deberían haber utilizado esta canción dado que estaba "demasiado sobrecargada". Fuente *La parte de la coreografía en la que cada uno de chicos levanta una mano es una referencia a West Side Story. Fuente *La presentación fue filmada en un día y medio. Fuente *La banda, al grabar su parte, lo hizo tan terriblemente, que la primera vez que lo escucharon luego de la grabación, todos gritaron. Fuente *Fue la primera presentación de Finn con los miembros de New Directions (en Pilot) y también la última (en Sweet Dreams). Ambas veces fue acompañado por los otros cinco miembros originales de New Directions (Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie y Tina). *Tras la repentina muerte de Cory Monteith, el video de la presentación de esta canción por primera vez (en el episodio Pilot) en el canal de Youtube de Fox, que hasta entonces contaba con aproximadamente 3 millones de visitas de visitas, se convirtió en la actuación más vista de la serie en la página, llegando a más de 17 millones de visitas. Errores *Cuando Rachel canta la línea "He took the midnight train going anywhere" y levanta su brazo, la palma de su mano queda hacia abajo; en la siguiente toma, sin embargo, su palma queda hacia arriba. *Durante la presentación, luego de que Finn termina de tocar la batería, él se levanta y le da los palillos al baterista, pero seguimos escuchando los tambores mientras que claramente no hay nadie tocando. *Durante la interpretación, Will puede ser visto observándolos desde lejos, pero en los siguientes segundos, Will es visto entrando otra vez al auditorio. Listas Imagen de portada del sencillo Primera temporada left|280px Cuarta temporada left|280px Videos thumb|right|300px|Don't Stop Believin' - Glee (Performance) thumb|300px|left|Don't Stop Believin' - The X Factorthumb|300px|right|Escucha La Version Completa thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Canciones del episodio Journey Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Glee-Ality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rhodes Not Taken Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Categoría:Canciones de Journey Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sweet Dreams Categoría:Solos Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Duetos Finchel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York